Se venger
by Neyane
Summary: Traduction de 'Taking Revenge' de Victorious-Mind. De toutes les affaires que Conan/Shinichi a résolues avec les Shonen Tantei dan, il semblerait que quelqu'un ai gardé une dent contre lui. Et il est dehors pour attraper Conan. Et avec l'argent de la rançon, il prévoit de s'enfuir. Est-ce que Heiji trouveras Conan à temps? Est-ce qu'il ira bien? Et que pense Ran?
1. Chapitre 1 : Plan

Ceci est l'œuvre de Victorious-Mind, son titre original est Taking Revenge. Cette histoire lui appartiens donc (et l'univers de Détective Conan appartiens à Gosho Aoyama, _of course_).

C'est la première fois que je traduis une fic, donc s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents (mais n'hésitez pas à commenter quand même si vous avez des remarques, avec un minimum de diplomatie cependant).

Oh, et je n'ai pas traduis les commentaires de l'auteur avant et après la fic mais si vous le demandez, je peux le faire. Et les A/N dans la fic, ce sont des notes de l'auteur (_author's note_).

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Plan**

Ce matin, Conan savait que quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Il le sentait. C'était inconfortable et pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'école, il eu l'impression qu'on le regardait. Il se retourna mais ne vit rien.

Ran s'arrêta et lui demanda :

« Conan-kun, est-ce que ça va?

- Oui Ran-neechan. C'est rien. J'ai juste vu un chat. » C'était une excuse bidon mais il s'en fichait. Il devait agir comme un enfant de toute façon donc ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Mais soit prudent, d'accord? Tu te ballade souvent dans le coin et je m'inquiète toujours pour toi.

- Gomen Ran-neechan. Je vais aller à l'école maintenant, la cloche va sonner. On se voit après l'école. » Conan sourit malgré qu'il n'arrive pas à s'enlever ce sentiment de la poitrine.

« A plus, Conan-kun. » Dit Ran pendant qu'elle commençait à marcher vers son lycée. Elle regarda Conan pendant qu'il passait l'entrée. Il ressemblait tant à Shinichi quand il était enfant. Ran avait toujours des doutes à ce sujet même s'ils c'étaient tous révélés faux.

Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il y avait des astuces. Shinichi ne pouvait-il pas tromper Ran avec l'aide de Agasa-hakase afin qu'elle ne devine pas? _C'est ridicule_, pensa-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être assez gros pour qu'il ne m'en parle pas._

_Peut-être que Shinichi ne manque tellement que je suis désespérée de croire que Conan-kun est Shinichi._

Ran soupira et continua de marcher.

* * *

L'homme regarda l'enfant entrer dans son école. _C'est donc le minus qui a mis mon frère en prison_, se dit-il. Il se demanda comment l'enfant pouvait être si intelligent. Ce Conan avait compris en quelques minutes. C'est sans doute parce qu'il vivait chez ce détective Mouri. Il avait du apprendre beaucoup. Mais non. Cet enfant avait parlé comme un adulte. Quand -l'homme- (A/N : Ouais, pardon, ça a l'air un peu stupide mais je ne voulais pas donner son nom tout de suite) avait été rendre visite à son frère en prison, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit.

_« Je suis en train de te le dire, il y a quelque chose à propos de cet enfant appelé Conan. Je veux que tu te venges pour moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de trop le blesser ou quoi que se soit mais tu dois te venger. Il ne doit pas voir ce qu'il a fait ici._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Aniki?_

_- Il a commencé à expliquer comment j'ai tué Haruto-sama (A/N : c'est un vrai nom? Je viens de l'inventer...). Je lui ai dis que je l'avais bien tué mais que personne n'écouterait ce Conan même s'il allait voir la police. Et ce que ce minus a fait ensuite est ce qui m'a le plus fait flipper. Il a sorti un portable de sa poche et lui a parlé. Il a dit : Vous avez entendu ça Megure-keibu, Takagi-keiji, Sato-keiji? J'ai essayé de m'enfuir par la sortie avant que la police n'arrive mais cet enfant... CET ENFANT M'A ENVOYÉ UN PUTAIN DE BALLON DANS LA TÊTE! J'étais inconscient et quand je suis revenu à moi, la police était là. Oh j'aimerais tellement arracher ce sourire diabolique de victoire de son visage..._

_- Mais Aniki... Tu as un plan?_

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de le tuer ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de l'attraper et demander une rançon aux Mouri pour quitter ce pays... Ça sera le meilleur moyen d'avoir de l'argent et de se venger. On aura assez d'argent pour changer nos noms, cartes de crédits, fichiers..._

_- Je peux le faire... Mais comment vas-tu sortir d'ici? » Avait demandé l'homme à son frère aîné._

_« Oh, j'ai trouvé un moyen de m'échapper. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est... » et il lui avait expliqué._

Il marcha vers l'agence du Détective Mouri et vérifia les routes que l'enfant avait prises. Quel serait le meilleur endroit pour lui tendre une embuscade? Il continua son chemin et s'arrêta devant l'agence. Il leva les yeux et vit un jeune garçon à la peau sombre parlant avec Kogoro Mouri.

_Ce ne serait pas... Le fameux détective lycéen de l'est, Heiji Hattori? _(A/N : Yayy, Heiji est là! ^.^) _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?_ Se demanda-t-il. Il s'éloigna et retourna à l'école. Il entra dans un bar proche et s'assit à une table.

« Vous désirez quelque chose monsieur?

- Non, arigato. »

L'homme vérifia à nouveau le contenu de son sac, conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il sortit une petite bouteille remplir d'une substance transparente et la fixa. C'était assez difficile à obtenir mais ça en valait la peine. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour son frère.

N'importe quoi.

* * *

**Gomen = Désolé(e)**

**Hakase = Professeur**

**Keibu = Commissaire**

**Aniki = Grand frère / Frérot**

**Arigato = Merci**

**Keiji = Inspecteur**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Action

**Chapitre 2 : Action**

Il soupira lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Conan ne c'était toujours pas habitué au fait qu'il était revenu à l'école primaire. Il n'aimait pas ça. Apprendre les même choses ennuyantes était très pénible. Ses professeurs étaient étonnés de ses connaissances et il devait faire comme si tout cela venait des livres qu'il avait lu.

« Hé, Conan-kun ! Matte ! »

Il se retourna pour voir Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta courir vers lui. Derrière eux se trouvait Ai Haibara qui marchait lentement. Haibara ne faisait presque aucun effort pour agir comme un enfant.

« Conan-kun, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien Ayumi. J'ai juste l'impression que... Je ne sais pas. Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien. »

Conan leva la tête pour regarder Mitsuhiko et Genta qui regardaient Conan avec jalousie. Ils n'aiment pas ça quand Ayumi s'intéressait trop à Conan.

« Viens Ayumi. Allons-y ! Sayonara Conan ! Dit Genta avant de commencer à rentrer chez lui.

-D'accord... Dit Ayumi. Ja ne Conan-kun ! Dit elle puis elle se mit à courir après Mitsuhiko et Genta.

-Ja ne... » Dit Conan sans grand enthousiasme. Il se retourna pour commencer à marcher mais s'arrêta net.

« Kudo-kun. »

Conan se retourna. « Oui Haibara ? » Haibara allait chez Ayumi pour faire leurs devoirs. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux que Conan ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

« Fait attention. »

Conan hocha la tête. « Toi aussi. » Et il commença à marcher.

_Je peux le sentir,_ pensa-t-il. _Quelque chose va arriver._

* * *

« Ok, voilà le plan les gars. On fait demi-tour et on suit Conan, dit Ayumi.

-Mais pourquoi, je veux dire il va bien n'est ce pas ? Il est très intelligent, il me prendre soin de lui tout seul, répondit Mitsuhiko.

-Oui mais je veux voir ce qu'il fait quand on est pas avec lui. Je me demande s'il agit seulement comme ça, comme un adulte quand on est avec lui. »

Genta lança un regard interrogateur. « Tu veux dire, pour frimer ?

-Non, pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ai-chan ? » Ayumi se tourna vers Haibara.

« Je pense que c'est très bien. » Elle haussa les épaules, se retourna et commença à marcher vers l'endroit où Conan était allé.

_Vous n'avez pas idée_, pensa-t-elle.

Les garçons n'avaient plus vraiment le choix après ça. Ils suivirent Ayumi et Haibara.

* * *

_Si seulement Haibara pouvait fabriquer l'antidote... Alors tout irait bien et je n'aurais plus à me cacher,_ pensa Shinichi – ou dans ce cas Conan. Son fil de pensée fut interrompu par un bruit sourd dans une ruelle.

_C'est quoi ça ?_

Un autre bruit sourd.

_C'est sans doute un chat._

Il se retourna pour partir mais il y eu soudain un bruit sourd plus fort.

_Impossible que ça vienne d'un chat._

Il regarda lentement à l'intérieur mais ne vit rien. Il pouvait voir l'extrémité d'une camionnette noire garée au bout de la ruelle.

_Hum..._

Conan commença à marcher lentement et prudemment. Malheureusement, il était si concentré à chercher ce qui avait fait le bruit qu'il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui le regardait et lui tendait une embuscade.

Soudain, un bras entoura son cou et un mouchoir fut pressé contre son nez et sa bouche, étouffant ses cris. Conan se débattit furieusement et amena ses mains au bras sur son cou et tira, essayant de se libérer, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Il reconnu la substance alors que la ruelle devenait floue.

_Chloroforme..._

Conan était conscient qu'on le portait et il ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

« Il a tourné dans cette ruelle ! » Cria Genta alors qu'ils commençaient tous à courir vers la ruelle. (A/N : Je ne voulais pas réutiliser le même mot mais je ne savais pas quoi écrire d'autre. -.-')

Genta se colla au mur et regarda dans la ruelle. « Il est parti ! Où a-t-il disparu ?

-Ce n'est pas possible », dit Haibara en entrant dans la ruelle. Ayumi sorti de derrière elle et suffoqua quand elle vit ce qui restait sur le sol. « C'est... c'est les lunettes de Conan-kun !

-Il y a un mouchoir à côté. » Dit Haibara alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'horreur. (A/N : C'était OOC ? J'espère pas. Je pensais qu'elle aurait probablement compris tout de suite donc...)

Mitsuhiko et Genta coururent près d'elle et regardèrent les lunettes.

Mitsuhiko leva les yeux vers l'autre côté de la ruelle où il vit un homme marchant vers une camionnette noire. Il portait quelque chose.

« Hé ce n'est pas... »

Ayumi et Haibara levèrent les yeux et virent un bras pendant librement sur le côté.

« Conan-kun !

-Conan ! »

Ils se mirent tous à courir vers l'homme. L'homme qui était habillé d'un coupe-vent bleu se mit à courir en entendant les amis du gosse l'appeler. Heureusement pour lui, il était déjà arrivé à sa voiture. Les autres enfants étaient trop en arrière. Il allongea l'enfant appelé Conan à l'arrière de sa voiture en sautant sur le siège passager et il s'enfuit.

Les yeux d'Ayumi s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle regardait la camionnette noire disparaître de sa vue.

« Conan-kun! »

Haibara surgit de derrière elle. « Ayumi, toi et Mitsuhiko, allez voir les Mouri et dites leur ce qui s'est passé. Je vais rester ici avec Genta. Allez, on doit l'aider. Il va s'en sortir, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Ayumi hocha la tête en se levant et commença à courir rapidement avec Mitsuhiko qui avait l'air très effrayé et inquiet.

Ai Haibara les regarda partir alors que son esprit restait sur une pensée.

« Kudo-kun... »

* * *

******Matte = ********Attend**

******Sayonara = ********Au revoir**

******Ja ne = ********A plus**


End file.
